A Tale of Fire and Water
by minion-822
Summary: A new titan Tai comes to the tower. He has the same powers Raven has and more. Friends are made, love is found. R&R please!
1. Tai

Tai

It was a simple normal day at the Titan Tower. Beast boy and Cyborg were duking it out on the game station. Robin was training, as usual. Starfire was…..being Starfire. And Raven was meditating in her room. She was balancing her emotions until she sensed a new presence at the tower.

A teen walked up towards the tower. He had a slick spiky black and blue hairdo, black and blue wetsuit type outfit, a black cape and black shoes. He ringed the bell and was greeted to by Robin. Robin exclaimed "Hey, I thought you would never come." And the two shook hands. Starfire flew in and saw the teen. "Who is it Robin?" she asked. Beastboy walked up wondering who it was. "Dude! Who rang?" he asked. Cyborg followed in a great mood. "BOOYA! Whooped ya again! Just can't handle my skills! Who is it?" "Guys, I would like you to meet Tai, our new team member." "Sup dudes and dudett" Tai greeted. Before he even saw it coming Starfire swooped down on him and pulled him into a tight hug. "It is fantastic meet you friend Tai! I am Starfire" "It's nice and all to meet you Starfire but…I can't breathe." strained Tai. Starfire let go and Tai gasped for air. Cyborg and Tai shook hands; surprisingly Tai had just as a strong grip as Cyborg. "What's up bro? I'm Cyborg" he said warmly. Beastboy butted in introducing himself. "Yo, dude I'm Beastboy" Just then Raven walked in wondering what was going on. "What's with all the commotion?" she asked. "Oh, Raven I would like you to meet our new team member, Tai." Raven didn't know what happened but as their gazes met there was a huge spark. "So dude what sort of powers do you have?" asked Beastboy "I've got animal shifting, Cyborg's got super strength, Starfire's an alien from another planet, Robin's got martial arts and gizmos and Raven has-" "-the powers of azarath metrion and zinthos" she finished. "Hmmm really? I think I would rather show than tell." He said. His voice suddenly became cold and emotionless. "Azarath metrion pyros" and a hot blue flame lit within his hands it was small but they could feel it strongly. Everyone's jaws dropped except Raven's. "I knew it" she stated. "Really?" he replied "Yeah, I was meditating and I sensed you coming, you had a lot of energy" "Dude! You're telling us you have powers like Raven's? That's awesome!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Yeah, that and my element" They showed Tai around and where his bedroom was.

He decided to spruce it up and make it more like home. Turns out it looked a lot like Raven's except masculine and black and blue. He was finally finished when Raven came in. "Hey Tai." she greeted. "Oh hey Raven, what's up?" "Nothing, I was just wondering what's this element thing?" "You don't know? Well, we each have an element along with our normal powers. But until you search for it within yourself, you will never unleash it." he talked with a lot of emotion and Raven noticed this. "I see. You like herbal tea?" "Love it!" They started to walk towards the kitchen. There Raven brewed some tea, poured it into cups and passed one to Tai. "How come you don't lose control of your powers through your emotions?" she asked. "Oh well, you see there's a way to split the link between your emotions and your powers. Letting you use both without interference" he explained. "Wow, were so much alike and yet so different." She said in awe. "Oh, were more alike I think." he said and winked at her and drank deeply. "What was that? My heart skipped a beat there." She thought and drank deeply.

Meanwhile in the living room the rest of the titans were seemingly watching television but were listening in on their conversation. "Well their hitting it off quite well" Robin stated. "Dude! Raven has totally fallen for this guy." Beastboy exclaimed. "Yeah right! Hellooo? Her emotions are dangerous remember?" Cyborg reminded Beastboy "Or need we remind you?" "Shouldn't we help Raven?" asked Starfire confusedly "She has fallen, has she not?" Robin chuckled "No Starfire what we mean is that she likes this guy." "Oh! I see!" The day went on and turned to night.

Everyone was hitting the sack including Tai. Only one remained awake though.


	2. Tofu and Waterfalls

Tofuand Waterfalls

Raven was awake meditating, searching for answers. "How can I split the link between the two? And what's my element?" she thought deeply. "perhaps if I….no that wont work." She took a look at the clock, 12:00 A.M; she spent a good solid 3 hours meditating. "Wow, I should really-""-go to bed" said a voice. She jumped nearly three feet breaking a vase nearby. "Don't do that!" she said hastily, regaining her powers. Tai was standing in the doorway, in nothing but shorts. She stared at him for a while gawking at his perfect body. She had to concentrate to take her eyes off him. "What are you doing up anyway?" she asked. "Oh, I got the munchies" he chuckled "Well, see you in the morning." And he left towards his room. She changed into some nightgown and slipped into bed drifting off to sleep.

She awoke the next morning and changed into her normal attire and headed towards the kitchen in desperate need of tea. She walked by the living room to see Cyborg and Tai head to head in Virtual Warriors 2. She walked into the kitchen and brewed some herbal tea. Pouring some into a cup and drinking deeply. Robin was sitting at the table chowing down on some cereal and reading the newspaper. Meanwhile in the living room, surprisingly, Cyborg was getting whooped. "HA HA! TAKE THAT!" Tai cried and his warrior dealt a whopping huge blow to the other. "WHAT! NO I NEVER LOSE!" Cyborg moaned. Just then Beastboy walked in to see Tai performing a victory dance and Cyborg moaning in defeat "YEAAAAH! Someone finally beat Cyborg!" Tai and Beastboy high-fived each other. "Hey, I know who's up for some eggs in celebration" offered Beastboy "No way man we aren't having any of your tofu crud" protested Cyborg "Tofu? Why would you eat tofu?" asked Tai "Tofu's good for you man!" he said in defense. "Besides if I eat meat I'd be a carnivore" "What do you turn most into when fighting?" asked Tai "well, um…" "Usually a carnivore right?" "Er, well, yeah" "so if you eat meat you wouldn't have to consider yourself a carnivore" right then and there his whole no-meat tofu-only foundation fell apart. "But….but….and…….ugh…you win." "MEAT IT IS!" cried Cyborg.

They rushed Beastboy into the kitchen. "Nice job Tai we've trying to stuff meat into him for a while now." Admired Robin "Just what are we going to do with the 2-tons of tofu in the basement?" Raven just sat there watching the soon growing commotion. Cyborg started frying up some eggs and bacon, while Tai sat down by Raven. "So, what were you doing up last night?" "Meditating" she replied bluntly. "How did you know she was up?" questioned Robin. Meanwhile Cyborg piled bacon and eggs onto a plate handing it to Beastboy. "Dig in" said Cyborg happily. Just then Starfire walked in yawning "What is going on friends?" she asked. "Beastboy is finally going to eat meat!" said Cyborg happily. Everyone was watching intently. Beastboy picked up a piece of bacon, stared at it for a little while and sighed in defeat. He took a small bite of it. Cyborg was waiting for a reaction. Beastboy took a bigger a bite, and then gulped down the whole thing. "DUDE! WHAT HAVE I BEEN MISSING?" he hollered. He stuffed the rest of the bacon in his mouth and tried the eggs. Everyone just stared in astonishment. "So, how 'did' you know she was up?" Robin asked. "He came into my room" she answered. Robin raised an eyebrow "What did you two do?" Raven blushed a bit. Tai chuckled. "I had the munchies last night and got up to get something to eat and I sensed that Raven was awake so I decided to visit." Cyborg then dropped a plate in front of everyone full of eggs, bacon and toast. Surprisingly, Beastboy was already through his fourths.

The day went on as a normal daywould without a call. Cyborg worked out, Robin trained, Beastboy played video games, Starfire watched Beastboy play video games and Raven meditated. "Ugh, still no answers." She thought. She stopped meditating and was wondering where Tai was. She spread her powers over the tower, he wasn't in the tower. She spread it over the city and found that he was…..in a waterfall? She began to fly off in this direction and found a beautiful clearing a crystal blue oasis with a waterfall. Looking up at the waterfall she found Tai meditating in the waterfall on a protruding rock. He stood up, his eyes still closed, walked to the edge, and jumped off. He flipped twice and dived perfectly into the water below. Raven seemed slightly impressed. He surfaced and swam to the edge and got out. He was only wearing some swim trunks. And once again Raven stared at him. Strangely she couldn't help staring at his wet rippling muscles. "You should take a picture it'll last longer." Tai said. Raven blushed. "Care to join me?" asked Tai "Erm, well, um sure I guess." She stripped down to her black bra and black panties. Tai stared at her for a small while admiring her perfect body with its perfect curves and jumped back in. Raven saw this and was wondering if she just imagined it or was he actually checking her out. She started to walk into the water, it felt cool and perfect. As she walked out into the water it slowly enveloped her and she dived under. Tai watched and looked around for her. She appeared behind him and whispered "boo" He turned around and found her. "So, what were you doing here?" she asked. "I was meditating, have to do it every once in a while to keep my emotions in check you see." He answered. "Do you um, think you could teach me?" she asked him. She may have been holding her emotions back, but deep within her eyes he could tell that she was hopeful. "okay." He answered "azarath metrion zinthos" A deep blue energy enveloped them and carried them to the protruding rock in the waterfall. From there her training began.


	3. A Solution

A solution

Raven was meditating on the rock in the waterfall with Tai trying to separate her powers and emotions. "Now, you want to focus on each emotion, one at a time. Take the bit of power they own and segregate the emotion from the power." Raven had a look of total concentration on her face. She took her happiness and slowly tried to extract the power. Slowly it came out. Quarter-of-the-way and then….it withdrew itself. She growled in frustration. "This could take a little while." she said annoyed. "Yeah." He chuckled "How long did it take you?" she asked "Oh about a month or so of meditating." He answered. Her mouth dropped in amazement. "What about your element?" she asked "Not as long, it took me about a week or so. Enough though lets just relax" He dived back into the water followed by Raven. They swam for a while until Raven's communicator rang. They got out and Raven pulled out the communicator; Robin appeared on the screen "Trouble in downtown. Slade's unleashed a horde or robots. Meet us there" "Were on it" replied Raven. Robin blinked for a moment "What are you wearing Raven? Or not wearing?" Raven just remembered and blushed. "Long story I'll fill you in later." Robin's face cleared on the screen and she put it away. They redressed and flew towards downtown.

When they arrived everyone else was already there fighting off the robots. They had desecrated four blocks and all the people in the area cleared out. Robin jumped, flipped and blew up two with bombs and continued to demolish them with his staff. Beastboy just crushed them as a T-rex. Starfire blasted many with star bolts. Cyborg cut threw bunches of them with his sonic cannon. "HOW…MANY…ARE…THERE!" he hollered. Raven joined in "azarath metrion zinthos" She picked up a bunch and threw them down to the ground destroying them. Tai picked up a large amount with one power and incinerated them with the other. The battle went on for an hour and a half. All four blocks were cluttered with robot parts. "Well that was rather easy." Robin remarked "a little too easy." "Not much of a workout" said Cyborg. "Dude we got called to squash ants?" complained Beastboy. "That wasn't rather challenging." said Starfire "I don't know. They destroyed the four blocks but they didn't hurt anyone or fight us." Raven added. "Is this how it is usually? I mean, it being easy as crud?" "Not usually, no." answered Robin

A droid recording everything flew off. It arrived at an abandoned subway station. There, Slade took the data and brought it back to his lair. He played it on one of the many screens. He watched the battle play on and Tai as he fought, burning the robots. "Ahhhh, so this is the Titan's new member. Not much is he. I'll just have to get rid of him." The Titans returned to the tower hardly tired. "I know! How about we order a couple pizzas! I want one meat lovers." Offered Beastboy "I'm starting to think feeding him meat was a huge mistake" said Robin "What are you talking about! It's great!" Cyborg said happily. "So Raven, what was that all about on the communicator?" Again Raven blushed "We were swimming" she explained. Robin raised an eyebrow at this and didn't seem convinced. Beastboy ordered up some pizzas one meat lovers, one Hawaiian, one veggie, and one with M&M's, skittles, Oreos and toffee for Starfire. They ate and chatted about their battle. By the time they all had eaten three slices Beastboy had polished off his pizza. They were now watching T.V in the living room. MTV's Cribs was on, though none of the houses seemed to compare up to the Tower. All of a sudden Beastboy started moaning in pain. "Dude, I think I ate too much." "Who's up for a Sub Sandwich to top it off?" offered Cyborg. Beastboy moaned "No thanks. I'll pass."

The day went on into night.And Raven decided to stay up and try again. She walked into her room and closed the door. "I'm kind of hoping that Tai will pop up tonight." She thought. Crossing her legs, levitating and meditating she began to try again. "Okay, focus on the emotion. Okay, happiness. Now, extract the power it owns and segregate it from the emotion." Slowly the power it owned began to come out, quarter-of-the-way…half-way…and…it was out! She let out a sigh of relief. Instantly the power withdrew itself. She growled in frustration "Crap, not gonna do that again. She looked at her clock, One A.M "I should go to-"Just then her stomach growled in protest "Perhaps a snack first." She crept out of her room and into the kitchen. She brewed up a cup of herbal team and grabbed some cookies. She quickly munched on the cookies and sipped the tea. Cleaning up, she slipped back into her room only to be disappointed that Tai wasn't waiting for her there to tell her she should go to bed. She slipped into a nightgown and climbed into bed falling asleep instantly. Raven awoke, to find Tai lying by her side stroking her hair. "Morning beautiful" he whispered softly into her ear. "I've been waiting for you to wake up. You look so much like an angel when you sleep." He whispered. Tai bent down over her, lips near hers and…she heard a knock at the door "Friend Raven do you not wish to come to breakfast?" asked Starfire. Raven moaned from exhaustion "I'm coming." she answered "It was just a dream." she thought. Dressing quickly she headed to breakfast.


End file.
